


Unknown but destined

by luminol44



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Double Penetration, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminol44/pseuds/luminol44
Summary: 无逻辑穿越/3P/双L/underage/毫无意义的他人关系提及/OOC/PWP潜行战衣少年虫（16）Peter+成年虫（25左右？）彼得/昆汀（年龄不详）成年虫和昆汀是炮友以上恋人未满的关系（？），不要问我他们怎么搞到一起去的，我怎么知道潜行战衣虫是在荷兰(地名)睡着的时候穿过来的





	Unknown but destined

创伤几乎遍布全身，不只是皮肉撕裂、分经断骨，就连心口都好像被人掏去了一大块，令人喘不过气，叫不出声来。

好久没有这么痛过了，年轻的英雄努力地想要清醒过来，沉重的眼皮却不受控制。他还责任没有完成，他的友人生命危在旦夕，他对自己发出无声的怒吼，不能止步于此。不知道又过了多久，少年终于睁开了眼睛，眼前的景色却令人绝望。

是皇后区的街景，他每日上学、夜巡的道路，熟悉的杂货店和餐厅，这意味着他还没有彻底醒来？那个可恶的骗子到底要把人逼到什么地步？伦敦到底会发生什么？自己明明上了列车，为什么还会被他控制？

还好身上的伤似乎真的轻了一些，只有些隐隐的钝痛，他射出两发蛛网飞荡了起来，试图寻找到幻境的破绽。

——※——

纽约的夜看似平静，平凡的街区里只有偶尔传来的犬吠与车轮碾过柏油马路的声音，可其中一间的公寓里却燃烧着令人眩晕的热气。

两个赤裸着上身的男人像是野兽缠斗一般撕咬着对方，当然，也许有人会称这种行为是调情，而当事者们似乎更执着于如何制服对方，只是个头稍小的年轻人很快就占了上风，将年长一些的男人压进了床垫里。

“怎么？今天不赶时间？”

男人健壮的肌肉在年轻人面前似乎也毫无抵抗之力，被抵着脖子仰躺在床上。年轻人的拇指不轻不重地按压在他的咽喉上，逼得他不得不抬起头来缓解一些那异样的感觉，但他也没再多反抗，反而勾起腿摩擦年轻人精壮的侧腰，享受年轻人落在自己胸口的吻。

“要谢就谢他们都凑在一起想搞笔大的，都被我一锅端了，暂时不会有大案子了。”年轻人将那不安分的大腿从自己腰身上掰开，沿着还没退去的内裤轻轻地抚摸着男人腿根柔软的部分。“不过我们好像有客人，你别告诉我是你约的。”

“好主意，不过我的客人都很有礼貌，不像你有门不走却喜欢走窗户。”

——※——

还有什么比看到“自己”和蓄谋杀害自己的人赤裸地纠缠在床上更令人难以置信的呢？

整栋楼只有这间公寓亮着灯，那明显是诱饵是陷阱，但是毫无头绪的Peter也只能硬着头皮去一探究竟，没想到就看到了这样一幅场景，穿着潜行服的少年融入黑夜里，几乎屏住了呼吸，却还是被屋内的人发现了。他下意识地射出一段蛛网攻击，却被那个长得和自己几乎一模一样的青年准确地抓住并扯了过去。

“这是你为我准备的余兴节目？”

彼得嘴上说得轻松，却谨慎地与面前身着黑衣的男孩对峙着。那低调的黑色战服深深地刺痛了彼得的眼睛，勾起了他久远的回忆，那几乎是他在成年之前最不愿想起的片段，这件战服本身就象征着他过去的愚蠢与失败。

更重要的是，提醒了他如今仍不知悔改这个事实。

他怀疑这又是昆汀的什么把戏，却还是小心地将那个普通人类护在了身后。

“什么玩意儿？一个你就够烦的了，我干嘛再搞一个？”昆汀倒是不怕也不躲，只是也盯着这名黑衣访客。

“谁知道你都在想什么？当年弄出一大堆我的也是你。”

“闭嘴！我不会再被骗了！”黑衣少年听不下去他们一唱一和，一拳又招呼了过来。

“嘿！你等等，这不公平！”然而少年冲动的一招一式都被青年看穿，轻松躲过之后，转身一跃倒吊着粘到了天花板上。“我现在可是几乎赤身裸体！连蛛网发射器都没带，不过你到底复制的是哪个时期的我，我以前的攻击是这么直来直去毫无技巧可言的吗？”

“我不是复制品！你们才是假的！”

原本少年就无法接受眼前一切，自己的进攻被嘲讽之后更加恼火。他看这名青年虽然样貌与自己相似，可自己根本近不了他的身，便转而攻向一直半躺在床上隔岸观火的昆汀。他本以为会撞进一团虚无，没想到轻而易举地就将男人的脖子捏在了手心里，那温热的手感反而吓了他一跳。

可还没等他真的发力，自己又瞬间就被青年从身后控制住了，那速度与力道的精准确实是自己不曾有的。

“放开他，我们不会伤害你的。”青年的声音不容置疑，他手上没有太用力，却牢牢控制着少年不能再往前一寸。“是德国还是荷兰？”

“什么荷兰？我不是在柏林吗？”

这次青年没有再回答男孩的问题，反而从背后轻轻地抱住了他。

“我知道，我知道，会没事的，都会过去的……”

青年的声音轻得几乎只有他自己能听见，Peter甚至分不清他是不是在对自己说。男孩被这突如而来的温情弄得有些不知所措，可人体的触感那么真实。他想反抗，却被更加强于自己的力道锁在了怀里。

“相信我，我就是你，我经历过你所经历过的……一切。”

半裸的昆汀被两个彼得跨坐在身上，他努力想蹭出去，却被死死地夹住了。

“嘿，他哭了，你这样子还真有点令人怀念。虽然搞不懂这到底什么情况，话说你到底还做不做？还是我放你们兄弟俩叙叙旧？我是说你们两个怪力小子把我放开好吗。”

昆汀说着翻了个白眼，彼得也回瞪了他一眼。

“你们、你们这是……”红着眼眶的少年似乎终于相信了青年就是另一个自己，也许是多年后的自己，这才想起了青年刚才要和这个现在被压在自己身下的男人要做的事，他可不至于认为他们那是在打架。

“我只是做了你一直想做的事。”青年凑到男孩耳边，“不要反驳，我说了，我经历过一切。”

昆汀没听见他们在说什么，只是眯起眼睛看着他们咬耳朵。

“嘿，他硬了。”

——※——

彼得的话语像是魔咒，听得Peter渐渐放松了全身力气，他背靠在彼得胸前，任由昆汀脱下的他的裤子。

“你们这裤子是真的紧，弗瑞没有事先量好尺寸吗？”

“青春期嘛，一天一个样。”

“算了吧，你现在也没长多少个子。”

终于把那身裤子脱掉的昆汀，好像讨要奖赏似的在少年头顶和彼得交换了一个吻。少年第一次如此近距离地看到别人深吻，哦，不是别人，是自己。他简直要怀疑两人之间渡来渡去的唾液会滴到自己头上。

“能随意就把你抱起来干就够了。”

“我怎么觉得你特别兴奋，没想到你还有这种兴趣？”

“毕竟我也没想过还能和‘自己’分享这种事。”

“没准你可以试试？没准你就是喜欢和别人一起。”

“想都别想，你那些我不知道的事我管不着，不然你别想还有力气动这些歪脑筋。”

“哇哦，独占欲，我都要信了。”

两人说话的时候唇瓣也几乎没有距离，话语不时地被浅吻打断。

昆汀手上也没有闲下来，往自己手心里吐了一口唾沫之后握住少年的下身开始上下动作。

靠在彼得身上的少年明显地抖了一下腰。

青年在心里骂着这个男人还是这么爱演，明明手边就有润滑剂，却偏偏要用唾沫。可他也知道，这样原始又有些粗鲁的行为是多么地刺激着他的神经，无论是过去还是现在。

彼得任由昆汀自由发挥，看着他像是小猫喝牛奶一样伸出舌尖舔弄少年的顶端。这种感官着令彼得感觉实新鲜，与自己相处时，昆汀那永远只映着自己的蓝眼睛微微抬起，此时却不知道是在看彼得，还是在看被他逗弄得快要忘记呼吸的少年。

彼得轻轻拨过少年的脸，让他也不要自顾自地窒息下去，别错过欣赏昆汀的表情。

昆汀看到少年看向自己之后瞪大的眼睛，与他对视着，将整个柱身以极慢的速度一点点吞了进去。湿润温热的口腔里像是一个异空间，从未想象过的触感包裹着少年的下身。

没有多少经验的少年在男人不留余力的攻势下几乎很快就要缴械投降，他双手向上，胡乱抓着青年的手臂，嘴里连连叫着“贝克”，开始不自觉地挺动自己的腰部。

昆汀倒是感知到了少年的极限，想要放开时却被彼得压住了后脑，让男人的喉咙被迫接受了少年的精液。看到少年痉挛的腰逐渐平静下来，彼得才放开了力道。重获自由的昆汀咳了几声，将没吞下的白色浊液吐在了少年的大腿根部。男人用手指将那些白液涂抹在少年的伤口上，又一点点舔掉。

“你真的是变态吧。”

彼得看了看双眼失焦的少年，苦笑着轻轻地让他躺到了床上，自己则将昆汀压在了身下，吻上了他蓄着胡子的下巴，舔掉了上面沾到的一点点浊液。

“彼此彼此，平常我想吞你还不让，到底是搭错了哪根筋。”

“哪有空每次都让你去漱口，不过第一次嘛，总得让‘我’体验一下最好的。”

说着却根本毫不在意地再次与昆汀交换了一个吻，任由他将嘴里残留的气味都推上自己的舌尖，用彼此的唾液不断稀释着第三人的味道。

——※——

Peter再次清醒过来的时候，还是没有脱离这个荒唐的梦境。一切只是在以他更无法想象的方向发展。

昆汀的脸以超近距离出现在少年面前，他怀里抱着一个枕头撕咬着，仿佛那能给他莫大的安慰。他的上身都扑在奶白色的床单上，臀部高高抬起接受身后青年的抽插。彼得进攻的速度没有很快，也没有每次都送到最深，他已经知道如何最有效地取悦男人的身体，每一次都准确地压在让他疯狂的那一点上。昆汀也似乎很习惯于享受青年给他带来的快感，没有夸张的尖叫，只是有节奏地配合着呼吸，但是他火热的吐息还是都喷在了少年的脸上。

“Kid，不给……我……一个吻吗？”

几个字的句子还是不停被喘息打断，彼得从身后伸过手指拨开昆汀的唇齿，里面的软舌也伸出一点跟了上来。少年下意识地往前凑了一点，闻到昆汀身上有和彼得一样的淡香，那或许是两人汗液混合的味道，还有一点草木系的香味，应该是同款的浴液或者洗发水。

Peter最后还是在离昆汀那被搅得一塌糊涂的薄唇前停了下来，猛得坐起身拼命甩了甩头。

“他不吻我。”

昆汀勾起嘴角轻咬着自己的下唇，以一种别扭的姿势转头看着身后闹得他浑身发烫的青年，声音软得发腻，像是在撒娇，在求欢。

尽管他下身已经被照顾得非常周到了。

彼得没太用力地拍了下他的臀部，猛地往里送了两下，俯下身堵住昆汀口中溢出的呻吟声，满足了这只发情的大猫

“就你会装，知道谁好了吧。”

说着彼得将昆汀拉了起来。抬起他的大腿分到最开，露出了那个已经被摩擦得红肿的入口。

他们是故意做给自己看的，Peter想，少年的心脏快要从胸腔里蹦出来，剧烈的跳动甚至震得他一阵恶心，可他的目光却一点儿也挪不开。只在黄片里看过的场景如今就如此活色生香地发生在自己面前，甚至比那些都要更火辣，两位主角的身材与样貌都无所挑剔，如果忽略掉其中一位就是自己的话。

正如彼得所宣言的，虽然昆汀看起来要比他更强壮一些，他却能轻松地就将这个男人托起，每次从下往上的顶弄都让昆汀高高弹起又重重落下，不知名的液体被打成了发白的泡沫，随着大幅度的动作不断被挤了出来，发出令人脸红的水声。最后彼得干脆滑了出来，直接抱着昆汀的大腿，分开他的臀肉展示那个被扩得闭不上的穴口。而昆汀也不知是故意配合还是无法控制，像是呼吸一般地让那里一张一合。

少年再没有经验也看懂了两人迷乱的眼神里蕴含的邀请，刚刚发泄过的下身已经在他偷偷吞着口水欣赏活春宫的时候在自己手里重整旗鼓。他心里不能说没有一丝障碍，他几小时之前才刚刚下定决心要和这个男人拼个你死我活，不，当然他不准备杀掉那个欺骗他的男人，但是必要的时候他必须保护其他人。而青年彼得对自己的耳语也敲击在他心头，是的，他又不能否认昆汀对他的吸引。这个时间与空间也许都只是他的幻想，是他混乱内心的具象化。唯一可以确认的是，这个昆汀并不是昨天要杀死他的那个，也不是他马上要面对的那个。他无法想象未来“自己”是怎么和昆汀走到这种关系，但这却似乎给了他一个完美的借口。

最终理智还是抵不过青春期无限膨胀的荷尔蒙，整个扑到他身上来的昆汀戳破了这颗充满了欲望的气球，将里面的冲动都释放了出来。Peter抱着昆汀将自己无处安放的感情与欲望都送进了他的身体里。

已经被充分开发的甬道没有任何抵抗就接纳了少年的下身，可里面的软肉却恰到好处地将少年尺寸不凡的欲望裹住，每一次进出都要经历层层的挽留。

少年的动作自然不如青年那般熟练，可年轻的冲劲与无尽的体力适当地弥补了这些，快速的动作也惹得昆汀嘴里溢出的声音像是断线的珍珠项链，一声声落在三人的耳边。在青年的指引下，少年一边冲撞着一边有一下没一下地轻咬着男人的胸口，等他好不容易有些习惯这刺激的时候，突然感到昆汀的下身一阵收紧，他拼了命才没有被榨出来。

此时男人喉咙里的呻吟都被压成了无声的呜咽，彼得单手卡住了昆汀的喉咙。Peter看着青年的手指用力又放开，而昆汀的后穴像是被遥控一样随着那动作一下下绞紧。

仿佛着了魔的少年也想伸手上去，却被彼得一下拍开。

“不，你还不行，我知道这要爽飞了，但是我也知道你现在根本控制不住自己的力量。”

而话题中心的男人真因为缺氧和抽弄被激得大脑一片空白，根本不知道两人在说些什么，直到彼得放开他，又渡给他一些氧气之后才缓过神来。他哼哼着，立马又将彼得凑到自己嘴边的阴茎含进了嘴里，任由自己上下都被蜘蛛男孩塞满。

他让彼得的阴茎抵到了自己喉咙的最深处，让自己因为反呕而不断蠕动的喉咙挤压着他的顶端，而吐出来的时候上面沾满了过量的津液。彼得将那些液体蹭到他脸上，想要再让他服务一次的时候，被身下的少年顶得不停颤抖的男人却抵住了青年的胯部推开了一些。

“你也，一起来嘛……”

——※——

面对昆汀的提议，彼得虽然犹豫了一下，还是抵不过他的诱惑将自己的也一点点挤进了那个看起来已经几乎没有任何空隙的地方。接下来那些喘息和战栗已经分不清是痛苦还是快乐，昆汀倒是放过了本来就伤痕累累的Peter，却几乎咬得彼得肩头没一块好肉，最后只能一边哭喊着一边摆动着腰肢吞吐双份的超级男孩欲望，而他自己的也被顶得在空中摇晃着前端吐出浑浊的粘液。

最终冲刺过后，只有彼得相对是清醒的，他倒是不顾Peter，而是动作轻柔地给昆汀垫了个枕头，就是刚才差点被他咬烂了的那个，轻拍他的脸颊细声地问他还好吗？过了好一会儿，昆汀才恢复了清明，彼得的表情也舒缓下来。

一旁的少年感觉更看不懂两人的关系了，刚才干得起劲的是你，担心得要死的怎么也是你。

昆汀似乎还是不想开口说话，可彼得却顽固地想要他回应点什么。

最后男人终于开口，哑着嗓子黏黏糊糊的，“靠，这种我也是第一次嘛……”

“那你干嘛说得好像轻车熟路似的，和小男孩逞什么能啊？”

昆汀咳了两声，又清了清嗓子，声音才恢复了一些。

“我看你也没说什么，以为你玩过嘛。你的漂亮学姐？那个酷女孩？还是那只手脚不干净的偷腥猫？还有呢，那个天天和你混在一起的雇佣兵，或者你那个富二代好朋友？这么多年谁知道你们都干过什么。”

“闭嘴吧你，谁和你说的我和他们都有关系了。记得那么清楚，我都要以为你是在吃醋了。”

彼得说着将昆汀整个人抱进了浴室。

留下少年一个人听两人的斗嘴听得云里雾里的，里面提到的人，大半他都根本不知道是谁？自己怎么就和他们发生关系了？他愣愣地穿好衣服，阳台外的黑夜仿佛是一个深不见底的黑洞，Peter突然不知道受到什么感召，纵身跳了下去。

——※——

“他走了？”昆汀伸了个懒腰，顺手拦住帮他擦洗身子的青年。“你好像和他说太多了，这种不是不能让他预知未来的吗？”

“你放心，他不会记得的。他依然会奋不顾身地冲进‘你’制造造幻象中，遍体鳞伤，然后阻止你。”

“那个世界的我没准会死在伦敦桥上吧。”

“不会的。”

“即便活下来也再也不会和蜘蛛侠见面。”

“不会的。”

“也许他们……不会走到这一步，不会像你和我现在这样。”

“你关心他们的未来吗？”

“不，我只关心你。”

“我能信你才有鬼了。”

青年偷偷笑了一下，拿着花洒将水撒在了浴缸里。


End file.
